


I heard your voice a long time ago

by captainhurricane



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we are all connected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I heard your voice a long time ago

**Author's Note:**

> once again dumping an older ficlet/drabble in here, but only after rewriting and adding Connor. Yes, the repetition is completely intentional.

Theirs is a legacy (a legend, a story whispered from father to son, from mother to daughter) that’s as old as the known world. Always fighting, always watching. finding free will, finding a purpose in lives long and hard. There was a man, very long ago on the distant, rough and beautiful lands, no longer the same. There was a time when the world was finding its way, the cities small and crowded, walled and hot in the middle of wastelands.

There was a man there; chin held high and eyes always on the sky. He lived and he fought, he found bravery and free will, a chance to change lives (his life) he worked in the dark, hid in the shadows and won and served the light. He was a man, yet he was an eagle and from him, it all began. From him comes wisdom. Now he is nowhere and everywhere; _a memory of a time so different, a statue in a ruined sanctuary, a whisper on thin pages, an eagle’s flight on the snowy slopes._

There was a man, long ago, on the streets of red and golden cities, on the roofs of enchanting buildings, on the ship sailing to another (time) place. He was but a boy when he discovered the sadness that is life and pain; but he also discovered a purpose. He met grief and survived, fought and lived and lost. He loved fiercely and grew bitter, but wise. He became a man, unlike any other, a master of his creed, a lone wolf in search of the ultimate truth. He grows old and weary, searches the snowy slopes that the ancestors once roamed and sees the eagle’s flight, hears the whisper from thin pages. _He passes from this world to the next with a soft sigh and a smile._

There was a man, walking on the first pages of a history book, a witness to the birth of a nation. His footsteps are left in the pure snow, ancestor's hand guiding him on his way. A guardian he is and holds in his hands the fate of his people; the strength of a wolf-pack; the brutality of a young bear. He is one with the forest and his goals. Justice, they cry. Revenge, he thinks. What do you fight for, they ask. For freedom, he answers. Shadows walk behind him, a voice guides him. He is alone, yet he isn't. He finds a way, he fights like those before him. Now he is a whisper in the wind, a lonely sigh in an abandoned mansion.

There is a man, here and now, in corridors narrow and dangerous, in ruined halls of old. He has found fate and his companions, has set alight a fire to the impending doom, he may be a saviour, a conqueror; or maybe he is nothing more than a man and maybe he will vanish without a trace, forgotten and left behind. Maybe he is nothing but a man; with a mind and memories not entirely his own, three shadows walk next to his own. He is lost, but there’s a way to be found. now he is away, but not gone, he is there and here, in modern days of science and blinking lights, he’s there in the streets of old, on the snowy slopes where the eagle once flew. He draws breath. All it takes is to reach out his hand and touch. 


End file.
